


Selamat Tidur

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-House of Hades
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kalau begitu, tidur. Jangan khawatir, aku yakin mimpi buruk tidak akan berani mampir kalau ada aku.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selamat Tidur

**Author's Note:**

> Saya enggak punya apapun dan enggak mendapatkan apapun kecuali kesenangan belaka dari menulis drabble simpel ini.

“Nico, aku ngantuk.”

 

“Tidur.”

 

“Tapi enggak mau mimpi buruk.”

 

“Bangun.”

 

“Tapi ngantuk banget.”

 

“Tidur.”

 

“Tapi Tartarus nyeremin.”

 

“Bangun.”

 

“Tapi—“

 

Nico mendengus kesal. Setelah membanting diri ke sofa di Apartemen Percy (untung saja empuk, kalau tidak, alamat ada tulang bermasalah...), ia menyamankan diri di samping si tuan rumah yang punya masalah dengan tidur. Kepala diistirahatkan di atas pundak Percy, matanya terpejam, dan tangannya menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan Percy. “Kalau begitu, tidur. Jangan khawatir, aku yakin mimpi buruk tidak akan berani mampir kalau ada aku.”

 

Percy tergelak. “Kau mulai terdengar seperti Ibuku.”

 

“Diam atau kutinggal.”

 

“Selamat malam, Nico.”

 

“Malam, Percy.”

 

**.**

 

Keesokan harinya, Percy bangun dengan kesegaran ekstra dan senyum secerah matahari—mengacuhkan Nico yang mengeluh lehernya terasa ngilu dan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

 

Percy hanya menyeringai lebar dan mengedipkan sebelah mata sebagai respon.

 

Tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Nico.

 

**.**

**.**

**_The end_.**


End file.
